


Strap In & Strap On

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kink Negotiation, PWP, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: ‘What the buggering fuck is that?’ asked James, eyes wide as he peered at… at thethingLily had just dropped the bed.‘Funny you should ask,’ said Lily.  She was wearing the sort of smirk that would make a sensible man afraid.  It really turned James on.  ‘Because I’m going to use it to buggering fuck you.’





	Strap In & Strap On

‘What the buggering fuck is that?’ asked James, eyes wide as he peered at… at the _thing_ Lily had just dropped the bed.

‘Funny you should ask,’ said Lily.  She was wearing the sort of smirk that would make a sensible man afraid.  It really turned James on.  ‘Because I’m going to use it to buggering fuck you.’

James blinked.  He looked at Lily.  He looked at the thing.  Realisation dawned.  _Oh_!  He should’ve known, really, from the way Lily had agreed so quickly to his hints about trying a spot of backdoor fun, that she’d been planning something.  This was very much not what he’d been angling for, not at all.

‘You don’t look very excited, darling,’ said Lily.  ‘It was your idea to experiment with anal.’

Swallowing heavily, James did some quick thinking.  He was pretty sure that telling Lily exactly what he was thinking (“ _no fucking way do I want anyone violating MY arse_ ”, more or less) would get him into trouble.  ‘This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,’ he hedged.

‘Was it not?’  Lily smiled sweetly.  ‘Oh, did you mean you expected _me_ to take it up the shitter?’

‘Well, you know.’  James tried to look charming. He was in so much trouble.  ‘I’ve got a cock.’

Lily picked up the thing.  She stroked it lovingly.  ‘And I’ve got this.’

 _This_ was… the thing.  Well, it was a dildo, James knew that much at least.  He could guess the rudiments of how it worked – there was no doubt where the massive wodge of rubber was meant to go, for starters.  There were other bits too, leather straps and whatnot, and James wasn’t sure exactly what they were all for.  He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know.

‘Where did you even get that?’ asked James.

‘From a shop,’ said Lily.  ‘It had all sorts of sex stuff.  Sirius showed me.’

Of course he did.  Of fucking course, because James’s day couldn’t get any worse or any weirder.  What he really needed to know was that not only had his wife been out buying dildos with the express intention of fucking him up the arse, she’d gone to his best friend for help with it.  It would be fucking _decades_ before James lived this one down.

‘Stop looking at me like that,’ Lily chided.  ‘Who else was I going to ask?’

‘I don’t know, maybe my mum?’ said James.  ‘At least that way I wouldn’t be the only one curling up with mortification.’

Lily’s expression softened, and she moved across the bed, towards James.  She rested her hand on his knee and looked at him, eyes wide and sincere.

‘I’m not just doing this to take the piss, you know,’ she said quietly.  ‘I mean at first, yeah, maybe it was about getting even or something.  Like I knew you fancied fucking me up the arse, see how you like it.’

‘Was?’ asked James warily.  Part of him suspected Lily was, in fact, teaching him some sort of a lesson.  And, yeah, maybe he even deserved it a bit, because he _had_ hoped to talk her into something that freaked him the fuck out.

‘So I went to the shop and looked at what they had on offer.  What these things can do, they, um showed me,’ said Lily.  There was a slight blush colouring her cheeks, as rare a sight as James had ever seen.  ‘And I talked to Sirius about it.’

James groaned heavily.  ‘Did you _have_ to?’ he said.  ‘Does Padfoot really have to be so involved in our sex life?  Next you’ll be inviting him round to join in.’

‘Well, you can ask if you like, but I reckon Remus could have you in a fight so I wouldn’t advise it.’

‘First of all, no he fucking couldn’t,’ said James, although he had his doubts.  ‘And second, can we leave my friends out of this?’

Lily nodded.  ‘It’s not about them,’ she said.  ‘And despite what you might think, it’s not about embarrassing you either.’

She seemed sincere, and maybe little embarrassed herself.  The least James could do was hear her out.  ‘Tell me,’ he said, reaching to touch the side of her face gently, soft and affectionate.

‘It does all this stuff,’ she confessed quietly.  ‘It’s magic, you know.’

James wasn’t entirely convinced that being buggered with a magic dildo was any better a prospect than having it with a non-magical one, but he reckoned he’d be best off keeping that thought to himself.  Instead he went for the rather more conciliatory, ‘what does it do?’

‘Well, changes size for one,’ said Lily.  ‘Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have got it out when it was still on the novelty setting.’  She touched the side of thing – dildo, James was really going to have to start coming to terms with what it was – and it shrank considerably.  James breathed a little easier – honestly, it was a lot less scary when it wasn’t as big as a garden marrow.

‘It lubricates itself, of course, and there’s potions and things in there, for enhancing pleasure,’ Lily continued, running her finger up and down the length of the shaft.  She didn’t sound like she was joking now; her voice was low and seductive.  ‘It can change temperature too, and shape.  And it does… other things.’

James swallowed thickly.  The _way_ Lily spoke was winning him over, even if the subject matter wasn’t entirely racing to the top of his “to-do” list quite yet.

‘You see this part?’ Lily pointed to a smaller nodule beneath the mesh of straps.  ‘That goes inside me.  So it’ll be like I’m fucking myself all the while I’m fucking you.’

‘Really?’ James said, in something like a squeak.

‘I think it’ll be really sexy,’ said Lily.  ‘You, flat on you back with your cock out where I can see it as I take this beauty and slide it in and out of you.  I’ll make sure you get a lovely view.’

‘You really want to?’ asked James.

‘Yeah,’ said Lily.  ‘It seems really hot.  I want to.  But if you don’t – if it freaks you out or scares you, that’s OK.  I’ll put this away and never mention it again.’

She meant it too, James was sure of that.  Lily could take the piss with the best of them, but she was never cruel.  James could say no and Lily would understand, and they might still even have sex in a more familiar manner.  Saying no to Lily wasn’t something James made a habit of, though.  He wanted, more than anything, to make Lily happy.  And if what Lily needed to be happy was to strap on a magic dong and dish out a good, hard spot of bumfucking then by Merlin’s beard he, James Potter, was the man to let her have at it.

‘Do it,’ he said.

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah, why not?’ James lay back, folding his arms behind his head and feigning insouciance.  ‘You’re the one doing all the work. All I’ve got to do is lie back and take it.’

James’ reward was swift, as Lily threw herself across him and set about snogging him silly.  Frantic snogging, groping, and tugging off each other’s clothes; yeah, James could cope with that.  Before he knew quite what was happening James was flat on his back, starkers, with a pillow handily propping his arse up off the mattress.  He might’ve felt a bit silly if not for the rather lovely distraction of an equally naked Lily kneeling between his knees, tongue peeking out between her lips as she concentrated on fastening the various straps and buckles around her body.

The rubber phallus didn’t look quite so frightening when it was protruding from Lily’s body.  There was something very strange about seeing thick erection sticking out between her slim thighs and full, gorgeous breasts… something strange, and wrong, and _hot._

‘Ready?’ whispered Lily.

‘Babe, I was born ready,’ said James.

‘Not for this you weren’t,’ said Lily.  ‘But you will be.’

She tapped the strap which ran along her hip, activating magic somehow, though James still hadn’t figured out how any of this worked.  Then she swung forward, moving into James, and he felt it touch him at last.

‘Fuck,’ he said, inarticulate and surprised.  He’d expected something hard and long to be rammed up him, was kind of bracing himself for it, to be honest.  Instead, the thing that touched him didn’t feel hard, and wasn’t even being rammed up him.  It didn’t even feel like a cock.  It felt more… tongue-like.

‘Told you it was magic,’ said Lily, smirking as James threw his head back and gasped.  There was a fake magical tongue licking at his arsehole and it felt _amazing_.

‘Oh, hells, Lily, that is…’ James choked out.  He was already having way too much fun to feel embarrassed. ‘That’s incredible.’

‘Open your eyes,’ said Lily.  ‘I want you to look at me when I fuck you.’

James did as he was told, and he didn’t regret it.  Lily was swaying slowly, back and forth, running her hands up and down her own body.  She had a soft, hazy look of concentration on her face, like she was utterly caught up in the moment.  One hand travelled lazily across her breasts, circling a nipple, then down her stomach and on to James.  Slowly – absurdly, teasingly, cruelly slowly – she wrapped it around his cock and started to stroke.

‘Fuck!’ gasped James.  ‘Fucking – _fuck_ , Lily.’

‘Oh, yeah.’  Lily leant back, taking her hand off James’s prick ( _really?_ ) and tapping the device again.  James felt something slick and warm nudging against him, just barely probing the edge of his hole.

Fuck, he wanted it, wanted it all.  And he wanted Lily to give it to him.  She must’ve known, damn fine sexy wench that she was, because she angled her hips, gave a little smile, and _pushed_.  It felt… strange.  Weird, and invasive, not really painful and actually kind of _good_.  Then she did it again, and again, and pushed a little further until –

‘Oh!’ James cried out.  ‘Oh, fucking hell, _Lily!_ ’

‘Good, huh?’ Lily smirked.  ‘Try this.’

She tapped the strap again and – _sweet, merciful, buggering-fuck_ it _vibrated!_ James was undone, he was over, his timer was buzzing and he was waving the white flag.

‘Can you feel that?’ he asked.

‘Mm-hm.’ Lily fell forwards, her hands braced either side of James’s chest as she fucked into his arse over and over again.  She must’ve been able to feel it, the other end of the dildo was probably buzzing away inside her cunt, some other part working its magic against her clit.  She made lovely, gasping, mewling little sounds, all those sounds she made when she was absolutely loving it.

She wasn’t the only one.  James was _so over_ his initial reluctance.  Who knew that an arse full of buzzing magic fake cock could feel so spectacular?

‘Are you close, James?’ asked Lily, all breathy and eager.  ‘Are you going to come?

James grimaced and tried really hard not to come right there and then.  Fuck, he really wanted to come, but he really didn’t want it to end.

‘I think you’re ready to come,’ said Lily. She sat back up a bit, still pushing in and out, in and out of James.  There as a faint sheen of perspiration across her face, and her hair hung down loose.  She pulled it up in her hands, twisting a loose bun at the back of her head.  ‘Can you come for me, James?  I bet you can come really hard.  Can you get it on my tits?’

‘Fuck!’ James swore, ragged and loud, as he came.    Lily gasped as his spunk spattered up her body in hot, thick ribbons.  Not missing a beat she dragged her fingers through the slick puddles, smearing glistening, pearlescent liquid across her breasts.

‘Fuck,’ James repeated.  He didn’t think he’d come so hard in his life.  ‘ _Fuck_.’

He could still feel the dildo buzzing, a little less intense, but it seemed to be having an effect on Lily.  She was trembling, gasping, as she shoved her come-coated fingers into James’s mouth and rammed her hips back and forth.

‘Fuck-fuck-fuck!’ yelled Lily as she came, looking positively wild as she fell onto James’ chest.

‘Yeah,’ agreed James as he wrapped his arms around her.  ‘Oh, yeah.’

It took them both a while to catch their breath, all woozy and ragged.  Lily did something else with the dildo that produced a cool, soothing sensation inside James before pulling it out.  It was actually quite pleasant, but he’d had enough surprises.

‘Blood hell, Lils, a bit of warning, huh?’ said James.  His arse was feeling a tad tender, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was likely to be a sore spot in more ways than one.

‘Just a little built-in aftercare,’ Lily assured him as she wriggled her way out of the straps.  ‘I don’t want you to have trouble walking in the morning.  Apparently sometimes – ’  

James held up his hand.  He had a horrible feeling that Sirius Black’s Thoughts on Arse Banditry were once more marching with undeserved confidence into his bedroom.

‘Might there be some things,’ he said.  ‘That I’d be better off not knowing?’

‘Whatever you say, darling.’  Lily smiled at him, all sweetly affectionate, and leant in for a kiss.  James held her tenderly, stroking back her hair as their lips slid together, soft and slow.  ‘Thank you.’

‘Don’t know what you’re thanking me for,’ said James.  ‘You did all the work.’

Lily snuggled into him, her face pressed against his chest.  ‘For being willing,’ she said.  ‘I half-expected you to freak out and tell me to fuck off.  Can’t pretend I’m not impressed that you proved me wrong.’

‘Well, I am very impressive,’ said James.  Lily can’t have minded too much, because she just laughed.

‘Of course, you could say that I owe you one,’ she said.  ‘If there’s anything you’d like to try.’

Wow, James hadn’t thought of _that_.  Of course, the obvious answer would be to ask for what he’d wanted in the first place, but somehow just getting Lily to allow him to bum her seemed a little underwhelming.  She’d raised the stakes now.

‘In that case, I should consider my options,’ said James, his voice thoughtful as he ran his hands over Lily’s back.  ‘Maybe do some shopping of my own.’

‘Oh, really,’ said Lily, tilting her head up to look at him.  ‘Feeling creative, huh?’

‘I reckon I can come up with something special,’ said James.  ‘Of course, I’ll want to talk it over with Marlene first.’

Lily laughed and slapped him playfully.  ‘She’ll eat you alive.’

James affected a frown.  ‘That is definitely too kinky for me, I’m afraid.’

Lily laughed harder than ever, bright and bubbly, and it made James laugh to.

‘I love you, you know,’ she said, suddenly solemn.

James gazed at her, affection welling up in his chest.  ‘And I love you,’ he said.  ‘Don’t think I’m not going to come up with something amazingly filthy to get even, mind.’

Lily smiled, and pressed another kiss to his mouth.  ‘I’ll look forward to it.’


End file.
